Dodge!
by turbine9
Summary: Scott Trace doesn't know what he is. All he knows is he's got two eyes that aren't exactly his. Oh, and they happen to be able to make illusions, phase through solid ground, and create real objects from thin air? Completely insane? Eh, there's a good chance. T just in case


_**Dodge! Oh yeah, I'm finally doing it! A second original story! Ohh…this is going to be so much fun to write! Anyways, onto the show!**_

(Government facility off the coast of North Dakota)

One day, I woke up. It wasn't for any reason from what I could see, I just did. Without warning, without proper introduction, I was alive. Some people say that birth is the greatest miracle that a child could be given. Creating another human out of nothing. But if birth is so incredible, why didn't I get one? I didn't get a birth I just happened to wake up one day in a dark room, fully developed. I couldn't see anything, yet I could feel like the whole world was in my sight. Is this really what feeling alive feels like? After I woke up, a strange man came to see me.

"Your name, son. Your name is Scott Peter Trace. Repeat." He ordered. I would just look at him with fear in my…heart.

"M-my name is S-Scott Peter Trace." I repeated obediently.

"Interesting. So the relic really made another human. We could really do a lot with you Scott. You'll be a hero. A hero of great valor. And do you know why, Scott?"

"W-Why?"

"Because you have incredible eyes." He smirked.

(2 Days later.)

The man that dropped by my room everyday kneeled down and waved his hand. I waved back. My room was surrounded with metal, and it didn't seem to be very big, almost like a cell. I looked down at myself as well. I had baggy jeans on with a red t-shirt.

"Um, excuse me sir, but can I ask a question?"

"Fire away, Scott."

"What am I? Was I given a birth?" I asked. I don't really know how I would turn fifteen in the first two days of my life. The man looked down silently. I stared at him in confusion. "Um, sir, are you ok-" I was cut off by him banging on the glass of the window.

"Scott, promise me you will never ask questions about who you are again, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. I looked at him in fear. I nodded vigorously. He then walked away without saying anything to me. I felt terrible. Did I do something wrong? It was just a question. I just wanted to know who I was. Is my name really Scott? God dammit…I don't even know why I can speak. How do I know how to speak after two days of living? Dammit…

General Gar T. Sullivan walked into the room full of hard working scientists in a frenzy. The new…project was acting strangely, and Gar had no choice. He called the lead member of the group to talk in private. The man nodded, than followed Gar out of the lab. He closed the door quickly and ruffled his hair in stress.

"Is this about project ST?" The scientist asked. Gar nodded.

"I think we have no choice but to shut it down and try again." He sighed. The scientist looked at him like he turned into a monster.

"Are you insane?! We lost almost 20 men through this project, and we're going to throw the project out?! What could possibly be bad enough to destroy it?"

"He's having curious behavior. With that behavior he is not loyal. We need those eyes of his, but we can't use his eyes if he isn't loyal. Right now, the lenses on his eyes are the only thing keeping him from going out of control and I don't think anyone wants that." He growled back. The scientist sighed.

"Fine…We'll shut him down. I guess Scott just wasn't the one…" He said incredibly depressed. Gar put his arm around him.

"That's my boy Ryan. We'll ice him in 3 days, got it?" Gar said. Ryan nodded thoughtfully.

(3 Days Later, Set Date for the execution of Scott Trace.)

The man never came for three days. I was starting to get worried. I didn't want to hurt him…however I actually hurt him. I heard footsteps on the metal floor. It was the man. He had four other people behind him and an odd machine in his hand. It was silver with two red circles in the middle. The red circles seemed to have sharp edges on them, VERY sharp. For the first time, the glass retracted. I don't know why but I was scared of the fact that my captivity was gone. I guess it's just I haven't seen the glass just disappear before. I haven't been freed before I guess. Now I know I wasn't actually being freed.

"Sorry 'bout this Scott. But this new behavior is a bit too dangerous. We're going to send you to sleep Scott." Gar growled. I breathed heavily. They're going to…kill me?! I tried to race out of the cell but they got to me first. I tried to fight against them but the men's grip was too much. They put me to the ground, HARD. I felt something…pop out from my eyes. Two things that looked like lenses. They immediately liquefied once they touched the ground.

"Don't you get it Scott?! You aren't human! You were made! You weren't given a birth, you were made by your eyes!" He screamed into my ear. A vision came to me. A vision of a lab.

(Vision in No one's POV)

"He's a robot. Do you really think we could just stick two 'magical' eyeballs into him and something will happen?" One of the scientists argued. There was a robot on the table. He was slim and had the body of a basic male teen.

"We have to try either way. We can't test this on humans. We're already probably going into solitary confinement for our lives." The other one said. He quickly ran to the control panel and saw the small claws holding the eyes move. He carefully controlled the claws, trying to slowly get the eyes closer to the robot. Once he was only a centimeter away from the eye holes of the robot, he plopped the eyes in the holes, and waited for something to happen. The eyes were completely red with odd markings on the front. They waited a few minutes. Nothing happened. Right when they decided to give up something no one would ever expect unfolded. Instead of metal, the robot changed to skin and bone. Blood coursed through the robot's newly made veins, a mouth appeared along with two ears and a nose. Then dirty blond hair. It was beginning to become human. And finally, closed eyelids that covered the two blue eyes. The scientists stared at the sight in shock.

"W-we just made…a teenaged human…" One of them said softly.

"T-those relics are r-really something…"

(End Vision)

"THOSE EYES OF YOURS ARE RELICS! TWO INCREDIBLE THINGS WE FOUND UNDER THE EARTH! YOU WERE NEVER GIVEN A BIRTH, YOU JUST TURNED HUMAN!" Gar yelled into my ear. I'm…not human. This isn't human skin, or human hair, it's just something my eyes made. I looked into the mirror my head was facing. My eyes…they definitely weren't human. What human had completely red eyes? 17 different emotions zoomed through my head, including one thought. I want to go outside. Just then, I saw something. The floor turned into a map in my head. A very detailed map at that. It must be a lower level of the building, but why can I see it? Suddenly, the floor disappeared from my sight and I started falling to the lower level.

"Crap! He phased through!" I heard one of the men shout. I phased through? I guess that's why I'm not on the floor. Wait a sec, I'm falling to my doom! Then I felt something attach to my back. I turned around to see two red translucent wings flapping to try and not get me killed. Did I make those?! The wings continued to keep me in flight, zooming through the lower level. Just when I thought I was safe, noticed something that was definitely going to get in my way. The outer wall. Crap, this is going to hurt. Then, another variable kicked in. I felt something appear in my left arm. What I saw was a transparent red…bazooka.

"Um…might I ask?" I said to myself, nervous sweat going down my body. "Wait, please don't tell me this thing is an actual…" I was cut off by the explosion from the rocket. My god…it destroyed the entire outer wall. The wings continued to fly through it, escaping the base. Well, at least I'm in somewhat control of where I'm flying. Just then I heard some odd buzzing. Almost like another language coursing through my body. To be honest, it was kind of unsettling at first. You know, I'm gonna try something. "Um…hello? Can you hear me?" I asked. There was silence for a few moments, then I heard the odd buzzing once again. "I guess that's a yes…can you give me a sign? You know, in English?" I asked. A holographic paper appeared before my eyes. It read:

' _I'm in your eyes. You can trust me, Scott.'_ I stared at the paper in shock. So it knows English. Wait, so he's the one that made the wings and saved me.

"Are you my eyes?" More holographic writing appeared.

' _No. I'm only here to guide you, not to use your body.'_ So what, he's a teacher? Well, if he's up for questions…

"What am I?" There wasn't any holographic writing for a few moments, than it came.

' _You were what humans call a robot. You were used as a test subject for your eyes, than something no one expected happened. You turned into a human. The eyes successfully went into your body, and changed it into a human one. What are these eyes you ask? They are relics. Once relics enter a human body, they can change the composition of that body, give the body abilities, or change them from one thing to another. You have the eyes. Other humans have the others.'_ This was definitely a lot to take. So, I'm really not human…

"Hey, whatever your name is? I want to help you. When I was born, or whatever, I had a vision. I think I saw all of these 'relics' as you call 'em. And I know what happens when they all detach from human bodies. It turns in to something that'll destroy everything. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that. So, I'm going to protect my eyes with my life, to make sure that that doesn't happen. Deal?" I asked. Again, he stopped writing for a bit, than it appeared once again.

'Deal.' I smiled softly.

"What's your name?"

'My name cannot be translated into human language, but you can call me Eind.'

"Odd name,"

'Shut up.' I laughed at the note. I guess, this is when I was born. I wasn't given a birth, I was barely even given a name, but I think I can see…a vision. I never really know if it's bad or good, but…it's a vision. And it means the future awaits us.

Epilogue:

I'm just a girl. If I'm just a girl, than why did this happen to me? Tears fell down my eyes. Why…I want my hand back. I want my family…but…I just want my hand.

End

 _ **You get the pun at the end of Scott's POV? Yeah, you get the pun. Anyways, because she keeps doing shout outs, I'll keep doing shout outs. Go check out Ava Caroline Maxwell for awesome Fairy Tail stories! Again, their awesome. Anyways, back to Dodge. I will add an actual plot just to make sure this isn't all battle for you guys that like a good story. Alright? Alright. See you next chapter!**_


End file.
